


[Podfic] The Devil and AO3 by Antarctic_Echoes

by hullu



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullu/pseuds/hullu
Summary: Chloe catches Lucifer reading fanfiction on Archive of our Own....Takes place between S2x08 and S2x09.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil and AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672959) by [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes). 



  
This is the brilliant fic "The Devil and AO3" by Antarctic_Echoes. If you enjoy the story, you should definitely report back to them and leave feedback.

  
This is my first podfic, also I am not a native speaker, so please tell me if my accent is unbearable or if I've blatantly mispronounced something! Enjoy! 

  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3u417t5725q9am/the-devil-and-ao3.mp3). (MP3, 10.4 MB, 10min 48s)


End file.
